


Just My Luck

by Elany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nico getting the "world sucks" talk at way too early age, SO, be warned I guess?, idk how kids work, idk how old Nico is in this, idk when this is supposed to take place, it's not exactly fluffy tho, just like run with it, less sad than I expected it to be, very clearly götzeus even tho there's no Mario in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's possibly nobody more excited about Marco dating Mario, than his little nephew Nico.</p><p>And nobody less excited than Marco, to tell him just why his best friend Matthias can never know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/gifts).



> This one is for you, [Noos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/pseuds/noos), because let's be real here, I never would have written this if it wasn't for you.
> 
> This could technically be part of [It's 3AM And This Is Not What We Agreed To](https://archiveofourown.org/series/215372), but I have an actual overarching plot in mind for that one and I don't want it to turn into a collection of drabbles.

"You'll have to talk to him." She tells him, and he doesn't react, not for a few more moments.

"Talk to who about what?" He finally answers, looking away from the game she interrupted, to see her standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she leans on the doorframe.

He has an idea of what this might be about. In fact, he's nearly certain he's right in his assumption. Yet he asks anyway, just to be sure. Or maybe to give himself another few seconds of reprieve. It lasts no longer than he expected it to.

"Nico. You'll have to explain he can't go around talking about your relationship with Mario."

"He's your kid." He says and regrets it before the words even fully leave his mouth. He wants to take them back, he wants to apologize for being childish, for not taking the responsibility he should, but he can't. So he doesn't even try. The screen prompting him to resume his game suddenly seems incredibly important, so he gives it all the attention it doubtlessly deserves.

She doesn't berate him for it though, endlessly patient and understanding. Growing up with two siblings and raising a child herself, has made her half a saint. Instead she sighs and crosses the room to join him on the sofa.

"Marco, you know it can't be me telling him this. He needs to hear it from you, needs to know this was your decision - your and Mario's - and not mine. And he listens to you."

She's right and he knows she's right. That doesn't stop him from scoffing and nudging her lightly in the ribs.

"You just don't want to do it yourself."

She smiles for the first time since the conversation began, resting her head on his bony shoulder. It's not exactly comfortable, but nothing about this situation is, and she feels like she has no right feeling comfortable while her brother is likely tormenting himself, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if he doesn't have this talk, all the reasons why he _shouldn't need_ to have this talk. She feels a strong urge to hide him from the world, to protect him from reality. When she replies there's a sadness in her voice and she does nothing to hide it.

"No, I don't. None of us do."

She can see him giving in before he even begins to set aside the controller and stand up, preparing to leave. Without needing to be asked, she tells him where to find Nico and wishes him good luck as he makes his way in the direction of his nephew's room.

He finds Nico sitting on the floor of his room, surrounded by legos and completely immersed in building what seems to be a particularly unique house. 

It hits him at once just how young he is, and yet how fast he grew up. It feels like yesterday when he was but a baby, and now he's already a young boy - a young boy that still should not be faced with the ugly truths of this world just yet. He had never before wished more than in that moment, that the world could just accept his relationship like the unimportant matter that - in the grand scheme of things - it actually is.

He really doesn't want to do this, and it makes him sick to the core just thinking about it, but he swallows down his uneasiness and joins Nico in the play, trying to scavenge as many of those rare square bricks as he can and passing them to his nephew. They spend few minutes like that, Nico telling him excitedly about what kind of space station - figures it's not actually a house- he's building. But soon he can't take it anymore, knows he's avoiding the inevitable, and just wants to get it over with. He stops looking for more bricks and turns towards Nico, asking as casually as he can make it sound, how he likes Mario.

"I can eat more pretzels than him, I bet I can. Just watch me, we said we'll do it tomorrow."  
Marco thinks it's probably for the best that he wasn't really trying to get an answer to his question, as this would have helped very little. As it is, the answer works just as well as any other would. He also wonders what possessed his boyfriend to have an eating contest with a little kid, but that's a matter for another time.

"And you know that Mario is-- That is, that me and Mario are-- That we're together?"

Nico giggles and clasps his hands, looking at his uncle like he just said the silliest thing in the world. He probably did too. And if he didn't yet, then it's surely going to happen sometimes during this conversation.

"Course I do! You're never apart. You do everything together! Like me and Matthias. Matthias is my best friends, you know? He lives down the street and has a really large dog."

For few moments Marco just stares at him and tries his hardest not to laugh from the sheer panic that is gripping his chest and twisting his stomach. This talk isn't going well. It has barely begun and it's already not going well. Together! What was he thinking, saying that? Like kids know all the weird euphemisms adults use to avoid voicing the sheer extent of their feelings. He takes a deep breath to collect himself and tries again.

"Not- not like that. I meant that I lo- um. That we're a couple, like mummy and papa."

At that Nico stops playing with his just built rocket propelled horse, to give him a long and calculating look and for a crazy second Marco fears it's judgement that he sees in his eyes, before Nico voices what's actually bothering him.

"Will you be having kids too? I'll still be your favourite, right?"

Marco does laugh this time. Of course Nico would have no problems with it - that is precisely why he is here in the first place, Nico doesn't even know there's anything anybody could have a problem with.

"I don't know, little guy. Maybe we will, but not anytime soon. "

This seems to be a good enough answer for Nico and he goes back to conquering meteoroids with his space horse. His uncle, on the other hand, does his best not to think about the question anymore. Ignoring the problems their careers, laws and adoption procedures presented, they'd have to come out first, and that's something they might never be ready for, he knows. So he focuses back on the matter at hand - no sense worrying about something you're currently trying to prevent. He came here to say something, and he feels the time has come to do so.

"Hey Nico... Could you- could you maybe keep this to yourself? Not talk about Mario and me with your friends? Some people might- some people might not, uh, like it?"

At last Nico puts down his toys, to focus completely on Marco. He's a smart enough boy to realise this is what his uncle has actually came her for - but all Marco can really see on his face right then, is complete, utter confusion. He's about to continue, when Nico breaks into a huge smile once again, while he nods enthusiastically to what he has to say.

"Don't worry uncle Marco, everybody likes Mario. I know Matthias does because he told me, and he always knows which one is Mario when we watch your games. Lena too! Her sister has his jersey and she brought it to kindergarten once and everybody thought it was really cool. Miss Rietz likes Rot-Weiss Essen though. But she says she can't talk about them much because parents would be angry, and then she winks so we know she's joking. I don't know any of their players, I don't think they're very good."

Marco's heart swells with affection for his little nephew for a short second, before it deflates completely, much like the bubble of happiness he's just about to burst.  
It's not fair to Nico, he thinks. It's not fair that he doesn't get to talk about how he met Mario, and how they played together in his yard, about how many pretzels Mario can eat, and that one time he almost fell off a couch, because Mario jokingly covered his eyes while kissing Marco. It's not fair that he doesn't get to brag about this amazing boy that everybody loves, just because his uncles loves him a bit differently, and some people wouldn't accept that.  
It's also not fair to him, that he even has to explain to anybody how his relationship with Mario is a secret. It feels wrong. _He_ feels wrong. And it feels like he's passing all this wrongness onto his little nephew.

He doesn't want to tell him. He doesn't want to tell him about how Marco having a kid is the least of his worries, and how all that admiration people have for them could be gone with one wrong word, about how it's not shame, but fear that is keeping them silent. He doesn't want to tell him about any of it. Ultimately, though, he doesn't have much of a choice.

"I'm sure they like him a lot, but some people might not like that he's dating a boy. They think it's bad."

With a pout, Nico crosses his arms and replies defiantly.

"But it's _not_!"

"No, it isn't. They're wrong. But they don't know that. It could- they could hurt me, or Mario."

He smiles sadly as Nico lets out a horrified gasp. In a strange way, if feels good that somebody should be this disturbed by the sole thought of someone hurting him over this. The pitying looks he sometimes still gets from his family were expected, albeit he could really do without them, but Nico's reaction is so childishly naive and pure, he can't help but adore him a little more for it.

" _They wouldn't!_ You're too strong. And Mario! And I'd protect you too."

He straightens his back a bit with a bunching his little hands into fists, and looking around as if somebody could appear any second now. Nobody does however, and Marco reaches out to ruffle his hair and put his mind at rest.

"You're a good little guy Nico, but there might be more of them than us."

Nico looks at him like he can't quite believe that, but decides against arguing, hunching down in such a heartbreakingly defeated manner, Marco can't help himself but to pull him in a tight hug.

"Would they stop coming to your games? I don't want that. It would be no fun if there were no people cheering."

"Let's make sure there's always lots of people cheering then, okay?"

Nico hums like he doesn't quite want to answer that, and they stay silent for a while until he finds the courage to poke Marco lightly in the ribs.

"So...I can't even tell Matthias?" He looks at Marco from somewhere under his arm, cuddled into his side and giving an impression that not being able to talk about Mario hurts him more than it does Marco. In an ironic twist of fate, Mario tends to pull the same face whenever they get a new diet plan, and Marco would laugh if it didn't pain him so much that he's the one who put that expression on Nico's face.

"I'm sorry buddy, not even Matthias." After a second, he reconsiders. "Well, you can tell him about all the neat tricks he taught you. Would be a pity if he didn't see your amazing skills, right?"

As if some kind of spell was broken in that instant, Nico breaks into a loud laugh and jumps up, fist bumping the air. Shocked for a second about this sudden change, Marco slowly gets up as well, just in time for Nico to grab his hand and start dragging him towards the door.

"You don't even know half of it! Just wait till you see what he showed me this morning! I bet you can't even do that yourself."

Slowly, his trademark lopsided smirk makes a reappearance, as his favourite nephew boasts to him about his football prowess and all the things he has to show him. And while he's being led towards the backyard, he think that Nico might be just fine after all.

And despite everything, they'll be fine as well.


End file.
